Renesmee's Destiny
by TwilightFlower15
Summary: Renesmee is fully grown and setting out on her own. What will her destiny hold for her away from her family? Could she find her very own mate? -Not for Jacob/Renesmee fans. Please Read and Review, all comments and suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Renesmee Cullen and I am a vampire. Well to put it more accurately I am half vampire/half human and I am finally on my own. Two years ago I turned 17 and became fully matured, and that was when I made the choice; the choice that eventually I would set out on my own for a little while. I love my family, but I need the freedom to make my own choices and live with the consequences of them.

I had been traveling for two days almost nonstop across the U.S. in order to put as much distance between me and my family. I knew that my father would want to come looking for me I just hoped that my mom would eventually persuade him that this was for the best. I had left note for them explaining my decision about leaving, and that someday I would be back and for them not to worry about me. I loved my family dearly, but sometimes you just need to be your own person, or in my case my own vampire.

By morning I would be in New York City where I had decided to catch the first flight to London. My rational was that Europe would be a good place to be and London would be a good stop over for my ultimate destination of Paris.

What I would do after that I had no clue, which was half the fun of it. I had enough money to do anything I really wanted to do, but even so I had decided to get a job at least and then go from there. I might be a vampire, but there was plenty of life to live and I wanted to do as much of it as normal as possible, at least for now.

I had been living in Paris for almost 3 months now and loved every minute of it. I had my own one bedroom apartment in a very old building, and a job working at the Book Cellar on the Rue Jean de Beauvais. I loved my days among the stacks of books, and my nights exploring the streets of old Parie.

Sitting in sidewalk cafés in the morning enjoying an espresso and a newspaper and just watching the city come to life was in a sense ecstasy. Although there were times when the loneliness would hit me like a ton of bricks, I knew that I was doing the right thing. I needed to be in Paris, like some part of my destiny was waiting here for me.

I was hurrying through the bustling streets one cold day in February when I caught a scent that sent me spinning, there was another vampire around. Since my move I hadn't really come across a lot of vampires, just a few, but this scent was so strong to me. It seemed to almost overtake me completely, and I had this overwhelming urge to find it.

I steadied my fluttering heart and focused on the scent. It was coming from behind me and moving away down the street. I turned and started to snake my way around the people trying to get to it without resorting to vampire speed while in the crowds, that would definitely make a scene. I knew the scent was heading in front of me across the river and past the Louvre. I stopped in narrow alley between some apartment buildings to try and get a grip on the direction of the scent when it seemed to completely overtake me again. There at the end of the alley was the most beautiful male vampire I had ever seen, and he was coming straight towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

There at the end of the alley was the most beautiful male vampire I had ever seen, and he was coming straight towards me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there frozen not exactly sure of what to do, or even what to say. His scent was becoming more intoxicating as he kept coming closer to me. When he got be around two feet away from he stopped. We stood there staring at each, neither one of us moving, neither one of us saying a word. He had blonde hair and was about 6'3 with a muscular but still slim build, an almost complete contrast to my dark bronze curly hair and my 5'4 curvaceous yet slim build.

I finally decided that the silence needed to be broken.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee."

He looked at me with his piercing honey eyes, and I knew that he was a vegetarian. My heart skipped a beat at this realization.

"Hello Renesmee my name is Westley," he said with an English accent.

"I'm sorry that I was following you, but something about your scent was attracting me."

"No need to apologize I was attracted to your scent as well. I do not usually encounter vampires like myself, but your scent does not smell full vampire."

"I'm not full vampire; I am half vampire, half human actually."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Really I did not know that was a possibility."

"Let's just say that it is not very common," I said with a chuckle.

We stood there staring at each other again, neither one of us really knowing where to take the conversation from there.

"Do you live in Paris, Renesmee?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes, I have been gone for a long while and have just found my way back here," he stated.

"Oh, well that's good. I have only been here for a little while myself. So I take from your eyes that you are a vegetarian?"

He gave a full hearty laugh.

"If you mean that I don't feed on humans than yes, I am a vegetarian. You are a vegetarian as well I assume."

"Yes I am, though my eyes do not reflect it," I said with a small laugh.

"Maybe we should get to know each other better then, if that is permissible."

"I think that would be a good idea."

We made our way out of the alley and onto the street. I didn't really know where we were going until we turned back towards the Louvre. Once we reached the Louvre, Westley and I entered the great museum and started to wander. There was no real order to where we were going; we were just getting to know each other.

He told about how he was originally from London and had lived here in Paris once before during World War II, and had finally decided to come back. He had been turned during right before the breakout of the war, and had been so scared by what he had become he had fled his home. It was during his time in Paris that he realized that he could satisfy his hunger on animals instead of human blood, and had been a vegetarian since then.

Westley had been turned at 23, and had been to university around 12 times since then; specializing in literature, medicine, law, and languages.

I told Westley about my history, my mom getting pregnant with me as a human and being turned after my birth. How I had grown at much more rapid pace than normal humans, and how I had finally decided to set out on my own. I told him of my love of art and literature and how someday soon I would also attend university, though I was still unsure of what major I would choose.

We walked through the museum for hours just passing through rooms talking, and occasionally stopping to look at the art. I didn't know what it was about him, but I was drawn to him, and from the looks of things he seemed to be drawn to me.

Maybe I was a stupid girl, but this felt amazing. Maybe just maybe this was how my mom and dad felt when they met each other. Maybe just maybe I was walking into something truly extraordinary.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note!!

I am so sorry that I have been so long in any kind of updating. It has been a hard couple of months and the last thing I was thinking about was writing. I am back to writing and hopefully will have a new chapter, or chapters, up in the next week. Thank you for your patience and again I am sorry for the lag in updates!!

Twilightflower15


End file.
